Although We Fight
by BloodAsMyInk16
Summary: Alex and Olivia fight at work but when Alex gets life changing news Olivia shows her girlfriend that even though they fight they always make up in the end.


"Oh my God! Alex you are such a bitch!" Olivia shouted to her blonde girlfriend who's normally deep blue eyes were now burning with fire

"Me? A Bitch? Olivia, I'm trying my fucking best okay? I want to help this kid as much as the next person so don't you dare say that I'm being coldhearted! I tried! If my detectives did their jobs then maybe I'd have evidence to work with!" Alex replied as she stood behind her desk

"Your detectives?!-"

"Yes. You all work for me Olivia... Believe it or not! Now if your done I'd prefer if you left, I'm not in the mood for this. Get out of my office, and maybe if you and Stabler go do some work I could actually get us somewhere Olivia! Just a suggestion.."

Olivia stormed out and went back to the precinct where she was met by Elliot

"Woah.. What the hell happened Liv, you were gone for like an hour?" He asked noticing the rage radiating from the woman

"We had a fight..She's just being a bitch... nothing new there" Olivia bit and Elliot noticed Fin smirking across from them

"Liv. She's your girlfriend, cut her some slack"

"No. I wont. If she wasn't such an uptight bitch all the time maybe.."

"..Maybe?" Elliot asked

"Maybe this relationship could work..."

"Liv don't say that.. Both you and I know you love her. Unconditionally. Just cool down and call her later"

Olivia sighs "You're right. I did go a little rough on her.. I'll have her over for dinner later. Thanks El.."

"No problem partner"

xx

Alex sat at home later, the fight with Liv running through her mind. It got really out of hand really fast. Saying that, if she hasn't stopped it when she had it could've gotten a lot worse.

She hears her cell ring and hopes its Olivia. She looks down and see's its her father

"Hi Daddy" she says clicking the call on "How are you?"

"Not good baby. You need to come home.."

"Why? Is everything okay? Are you sick Daddy?" Alex asked worry in her voice

"No dear... It's your Mother, I'm so sorry Al but I found her dead this morning"

"W-what?" Alex said in disbelief "No.. You... Can't of.."

"Al, sweetheart, you need to come home. David wants you here, he needs his big sister"

"B-but Daddy... How? What.. happened?"

"Brain haemorrhage. There was nothing we could've done sweetheart"

Alex felt the tears flow down her cheeks and she said "I'll drive up tonight, I should be there by morning"

"Thank you Al. And dear? I take it you and Miss Benson are still involved? Bring her, your Mother would've wanted the whole family here"

Alex sighed "See you later Daddy. Love you"

"Love you too baby. Drive safe Alex"

Alex disconnected the call and stared down at her cell phone. Her mother is dead. Just gone like that, no goodbye, nothing.

She decides to pack her bags and call over to Olivia's, this would be done better in person

xx

Alex knocked on the apartment door and Olivia opened it and noticed Alex was upset. All the anger from the earlier fight disappeared and Olivia opened the door wider

"Al? Hey, come in. Don't cry sweetheart. Whats wrong?"

Alex walked into the woman's embrace "My Mothers dead"

Olivia stiffened "Oh... Alex. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Brain haemorrhage.. Liv, about earlier-"

"Forget it Lex. It's okay. We're okay. Seriously.."

Alex nods and Olivia kisses her "Thank you.." Alex replies and Olivia wipes the younger woman's tears

"Don't think about it. It was a stupid fight, we were both angry."

Alex nods "Liv, will you come home with me?"

"Of course Al. Just let me pack a bag, then we can go"

"Thank you" Alex says gripping the woman's hand tightly

"You need me Al, I'm there. Always."

Alex smiles despite her tears as Olivia walks into bedroom to pack.

She knew the woman meant that last sentence. And no matter how many arguments or falling outs they had, they could both count on each other to still be there, as in love as ever.

That is the makings of a wonderful relationship, the best.


End file.
